This invention relates generally to systems for forcing a high velocity air flow through an enclosure such as the interior of a bus or other vehicle for removing dirt and trash therefrom. More particularly, the invention relates to a system which includes a pneumatically controlled bellows for engaging a bus door or bus door opening to place the interior of the bus in communication with a housing containing a fan for drawing air through the bus to carry dirt and trash from the bus interior to the housing.
Prior art bus cleaning systems include a frame which fits over a bus door opening. Such frames are unuseable with certain types of bus doors, particularly those which open outwardly.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a system for cleaning vehicles such as buses with the cleaning system being useable with any of the bus doors or bus door openings currently in use.